


Your Affection - Krii7y

by cherrqr



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, M/M, ehh, this is alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrqr/pseuds/cherrqr
Summary: (repost w/ edits)John, alone for fourteen or so days as he hadn’t been out of his house or in contact with his friends as he was ill, gets visited by his close friend, Smitty. John had been starving himself of attention for quite some time, so he’s quite relieved when his best friend shows up – who is totally not his crush. Nope.





	Your Affection - Krii7y

“God, someone make out with me before I fucking die,”

John had whispered to no one in particular (but definitely with someone in mind) as he lay alone in bed, having no one to talk to in the first place. His long, blonde hair was a tangled mess, and he didn’t have the need, or the want, to get up and make himself some breakfast of sorts. All he really wanted, or well, needed, was a hug and someone to talk to. Preferably one of his close friends that he definitely didn’t have a crush on. (And his name definitely wasn’t Smitty) He had kept himself inside for the last two weeks because of a nasty illness, but he had gotten much better over time, but along the way, starving himself of attention from his friends. He couldn’t record anything but had back up videos of him playing poly bridge or CAH with his friends that he could put out when needed, but this all still landed on the fact that he had deprived himself of all attention and affection from his friends and Smitty. Goddamn, why did everything come back to that dude?

He probably left them all worried or something, but he was still uploading content which hopefully put them at ease if there was even any need for that.

The male slowly sat up in bed and threw his legs off of the edge of the bed, onto the carpeted floor beneath him, and stood up. He yawned as be unplugged his phone from its charger and made his way towards the bathroom where he began brushing through his hair, making sure he looked a little presentable. He debated on whether he should take a shower or not, as he had taken one the night before, but caring for himself seemed like too much, and he didn’t really have the energy to do so anyway. He stared at his reflection a minute longer before leaving the room and making his way out of his bedroom, and into the hallway, which he followed down and stepped into the small kitchen. It wasn’t too decorated, but then again, rarely having guests over made no need to cover the room with pretty sights.

He set his phone down on the middle of the counter, leaning against the object before picking his phone back up and propping his elbows up on the countertop. He never shut his phone off when he was charging it, a habit he probably would never grow out of, but he’d live, surely. Yawing, he pressed down on the power button to see the screen flicker on to his lock screen. He swiped up, entered the passcode, and started to browse through Twitter, ignoring the notifications at the top of his screen. He then impulsively took a moment to read through some of them, seeing a lot of Instagram and Youtube notifications alike, before his eyes landed on a text message from his closest friend, Smitty. (He was totally NOT gay for him, by the way, if that’s what you were thinking. Which you shouldn’t be, so..)

‘hey man, we are pretty worried about you. im coming over in a bit to check on you’

Woah. His totally not crush was coming over to check on him.

Fuck.  
He signed out in frustration. The message was only from about seven minutes ago, and at this point, there was no way he could convince Smitty not to visit, as he was probably halfway there. Sighing out loudly, he set his phone back down and debated on getting something to eat. He then came to the conclusion of not even having that many options as he searched through his cabinets and his fridge. All he had, that sounded sort of appetizing, was a packet of blueberry oatmeal, but at least it was something, right?

He rinsed the bowl out for a few seconds before turning off the tap and dropping the bowl into the sink. He had managed to eat something after being unable to for over a week, and needless to say, he was actually kind of proud of himself. Making his back to his bedroom, phone in hand, he grabbed his vape pen off of his nightstand and took a drag, exhaling the smoke. You could choose the flavor of juice you wanted for the pen, so he had some random tropical berry flavor, and that shit was good. He set both his phone and vape pen down, quickly changing into some more comfortable, visitor-friendly clothing – basically, a pair of black sweatpants, a grey shirt, and a black hoodie over that. Don’t forget the dark blue fluffy socks he had on, officially completing the “I’m too tired for today but at least I’m comfortable” look.

At what seemed like the perfect moment, the doorbell rang just as John was making his way into his living room. He inhaled deeply and made his way towards the door, checking his reflection in the mirror near his door as he passed. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was pale as hell, not to mention how sick he still looked. Would his totally not crush find that attractive? Rolling his eyes, he opened the door, half-hoping that Smitty wouldn’t be the one standing there, only to have his poor hopes crushed as he spotted the other male through the glass screen door in between them. Smitty looked up from his phone, looking startled at John’s appearance for a moment before he smiled. John hesitantly opened the screen door, letting the other step inside. “Hey, John.” Smitty greeted as he stuffed his phone down into his pocket, and flopping down on John’s couch. He let out a sigh and shook his head, “Hey, Smit.” He responded, his voice cracking, earning a soft laugh from the other.

“So, you wanna tell me why you were uploading but not responding to my messages?” Smitty responded almost immediately, turning around on the couch, on his knees, to face John, who was still behind the couch from not moving much from his spot at the door.

“Will me being sick and a lazy asshole answer your question?”

“For two weeks, though? You kept me in the dark? John-“

“I rather we not.. Fight about this. I was being a jerk for not responding and ignoring the others. I apologize.”

Smitty nodded in understanding, “that’s good. but now that I’m here, I am gonna stay here all day, because I am your friend and you were probably lonely,” Smitty turned around and sat normally on the couch, leaning back into the cushions behind him. John rolled his eyes playfully as he made his way around the couch and next to Smitty, who took it upon himself to lean against the other male.

Turning a light shade of red, he realized how starved of physical affection he actually was. He slowly leaned forward and picked up the remote to the tv that was anchored to the wall in front of them both, turning it on. He leaned back into the couch, going onto Netflix and letting a random movie come on, one that John wasn’t paying any attention to the name of.

“Hey, John?” Smitty suddenly spoke up, his voice unusually small coming from someone as himself.

"Yeah?”

“Can you maybe, like, uh.. I wanna tell you..but..uh..whatever..Never mind,“ Smitty was quick to reply, a stuttering and stammering mess. John grinned subconsciously.

He also noticed the small blush creep onto the other male’s cheeks.

John shifted in his spot as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around Smitty, who seemed shocked at first, but leaned against his touch after a moment or so.

“Smitty? Can I ask you something?”

“uh, yeah?” he mumbled in response.

“Can we like..uh, like..” John paused, unsure of how to continue his thought, but played it off as he was mocking Smit, earning an elbow in the side. He rolled his eyes, not phased by the action. Smitty was his friend, not..not someone he had feelings for, right? “Can you hug me, maybe?” His voice proved to be unusually soft as well.

Smitty nodded slowly, hopefully not confused, moving closer to John and wrapping his arms around his sides.

John seemed completely hesitant to do this, but he had moved Smitty into his lap and both arms were around the other male’s waist. Smitty was facing John, and his arms were around him, this hug sort of awkward with how close they were. Just friends. You could no homo being straddled, right?

This wasn’t weird. This was definitely not gay and John should not think that Smitty was adorable with his gorgeous eyes, his soft hair, the round shape of his face, the style of clothing he wore… No, this was just two very close friends being very close with each other who weren’t gay.

That wasn’t until John had absentmindedly kissed Smitty, who had almost immediately retaliated the kiss. No homo..?

Nah, fuck it.

The two stayed together for a while, until Smitty pulled away, his eyes fluttering open as he leaned back and stared at John, who opened his eyes and grinned at the other male.

“h-holy shit..” Smitty breathed, a bright shade of red. John ran his hands up and down his sides. Got damb, he was hOT when flustered.

John took a moment to admire the other male’s features, his light freckles, the way his hair fit the shape of his head, the faint bags under his eyes that complimented the colors.. but not before Smitty pressed another small kiss to his lips, pulling away almost as quick as it started.

"Hey, so..John..I think I may love you. Like, a lot.”

“Ditto, Smitty.” He responded, feeling nothing but absolute bliss.

Smitty smiled warmly and moved himself out of John’s lap and snuggled up against his side, neither of them exchanging words. Out of all the silence John experienced these past fourteen days, this was the most comfortable, this was the best.


End file.
